Celebrando Halloween
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —¿Dulce o truco? Este fic participa del Reto de Halloween: "Historias de miedo" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**Celebrando Halloween**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad: <strong>Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto de Halloween: "Historias de miedo" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

* * *

><p>—¿Dulce o truco?<p>

El timbre del apartamento suena y Mako abre la puerta. Se encuentra con Korra vestida con un traje largo hasta los pies y un sombrero puntiagudo en la cabeza.

—¡Soy una bruja! —se pone en puntillas de pie y le besa lentamente en los labios, los dos se sonrojan inmediatamente—. O eso me dijeron en la tienda de disfraces de la esquina. No recomiendo comprar un disfraz a último momento, los mejores son los primeros en irse.

Se escuchan risas infantiles y enseguida ambos son atropellados por tres niños que lucen diferentes disfraces cada uno.

—¡Mira Mako soy una hermosa abejita! —dice Ikki.

—Y yo soy una hoja que vuela en el viento —afirma Meelo y para hacer hincapié en sus palabras, forma una bola de aire control y comienza a andar por todo el apartamento—. ¡Soy una hoja que vuela en el viento!

—Pero aquí no hagas eso Meelo. Es el apartamento de Mako, no estamos en la isla que puedes hacer aire control en cualquier instante —interrumpe Jinora—. Yo soy una momia.

—¿Dónde está Kai?

—Lo vamos a encontrar en la próxima calle, aún no termina de ponerse su disfraz de muerto viviente.

—¿Un zombie?

—Si eso mismo —dice Korra—. ¿Bolin va a tardar mucho? No creo que Meelo e Ikki se aguanten mucho más. Están ansiosos por comenzar a pedir dulce y hacer travesuras a quienes no les den.

—¿Cómo convenciste a Tenzin de que los dejara salir?

—Ya sabes lo persuasiva que puedo llegar a ser —él lo piensa y asiente. Los dos se ríen y se vuelven a besar—. Tenzin me hizo prometerle que los niños no se comerán todos los dulces en una hora y que se lavarán los dientes después.

Su conversación es interrumpida por los pasos pesados que provienen del corredor. Se ve una gigantesca sombra proyectada en el suelo y a continuación una tela roja demasiado llamativa.

—¿Bolin? —la cabeza gigante con ojos saltones asiente—. ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de lagarto?

—¡Bolin es un lagarto gigante! —dicen Ikki y Meelo al mismo tiempo.

Mako suelta una carcajada.

—Te dije que iban a pensar que eso era un lagarto.

—Pero no es un lagarto, es un disfraz de dragón inspirado en el del Señor del Fuego Zuko.

—Con mis más sinceros respetos, Bolin, deberías preguntarle al dueño de la tienda de disfraces cuál es su concepción de _dragón._

—Gracias Jinora, tú tan educada como de costumbre.

Ella se sonríe de forma incómoda con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Tenemos que irnos antes que se acaben todos los dulces.

Kai se encuentra puntual en la otra calle, luciendo su disfraz de fantasma blanco con dos hoyos en la parte superior donde se pueden visualizar sus dos ojos verdes.

—¿No ibas a ser un muerto viviente? —pregunta Korra.

—En la tienda de disfraces ya se habían acabado y lo único que quedaba eran los disfraces de fantasmas o de calabazas gigantes —contesta Kai—. La decisión fue fácil. Te ves bien Jinora.

—Gracias, Kai. Tú también te ves bien.

Ikki y Meelo se ponen un dedo en la boca, simulando que van a vomitar.

—¿Por qué Mako no está disfrazado?

—Ya te lo dije, Bolin. Llevo puesto mi uniforme de policía, mientras que ustedes piden dulces, yo me tengo que asegurar que todo en Ciudad República vaya en orden.

Asami e Iroh se unen al grupo. Ella va vestida como una mujer lobo, con dos orejas saliendo de su cabeza y una máscara de pelos marrones puesta sobre su rostro y él luce de las mismas condiciones.

Se detienen en una casa de ladrillos y llaman a la puerta.

—¿Dulce o travesura? —dicen todos al unísono.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! —grita una voz desde adentro—. ¡Todos los años llegan niños con sus ridículos disfraces y piden dulces! ¡No, no les voy a dar dulces y ahora vallasen!

—No lo haremos —dice Korra.

Meelo, Kai, Ikki, Jinora y Korra hacen aire control al mismo tiempo y derriban la puerta de la casa pero es una mala idea porque enseguida comienzan a ser atacados con gatos negros, platos voladores y un candelabro antiguo.

—¿Y si mejor nos olvidamos de la travesura y nos vamos? —sugiere Asami.

Todos corren lejos de la casa mientras que la señora le sigue arrojando gatos y platos tantos como tiene. Meelo e Ikki sugieren volver a darle su merecido pero deciden continuar con otra de las casas que hay.

—¿Dulce o travesuras?

Un señor mayor abre la puerta, cargando en sus manos una pequeña bandeja repleta de dulces verdes y amarillos.

—Tomen lindos niños. Tomen un poco de mis dulces y no le hagan travesuras a este pobre viejo.

Se abalanzan sobre la bandeja y toman tantos dulces como pueden. En vez de meterlos en sus calabazas, le quitan los envoltorios y se los introducen en la boca. Los mastican rápidamente y después lentamente. Pronto los escupen al suelo.

—¿De qué se suponen que son estos dulces? —pregunta Bolin asqueado.

—Son de brócoli y maíz. ¿No les gustan mis dulces vegetarianos? Yo mismo los he preparados.

—Mejor seguimos con otra casa —sugiere Iroh—. Gracias, amable señor por sus tan exquisitos dulces vegetarianos.

Cuando pasa la medianoche, Korra vuelve con los niños a la isla y Pema les recibe con una sonrisa. Rohan se encuentra agarrado a su falda.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Una señora loca nos tiró gatos negros, platos y una de esas velas antiguas que papá guarda en el sótano. Un señor mayor nos dio dulces vegetarianos. Pero la señora Beifong llenó nuestras calabazas de dulces.

—¿Lin? Pues que amable de su parte. Vayan a la cocina que prepare galletas de chocolate.

Kai besa a Jinora en la mejilla, ella se sonroja poderosamente y luego van a la cocina.


End file.
